I Shall Be Released
by Escritor
Summary: Any day now, any day now, I shall be released. [Sirius]


I Shall Be Released

Any day now, any day now, I shall be released. Sirius

**Disclaimer: I don't own "I Shall Be Released," that's written by the poetical genious that is Bob Dylan.**

**This takes place slightly-pre-POA (Third book/Movie)**

_They say ev'rything can be replaced,  
Yet ev'ry distance is not near.  
So I remember ev'ry face  
Of ev'ry man who put me here.  
I see my light come shining  
From the west unto the east  
Any day now, any day now,  
I shall be released._

He sits in the cold cell, the sounds of screaming convicts echoing throughout the halls. Eversooften, dementors gracefully float through the halls, turning on random victims and pouring unhappiness into their hearts. He used to wonder why he has yet to go insane, yet to just wither up and die, but then he sees his godson's face in the back of his mind. He wonders how he looks now; he must be thirteen now. His eyes are probably fuller than the babyish circles that were once there. There was more hair on his head now, obviously. Last time he saw the little tyke he couldn't keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds.

He hears a loud bang at the end of the hall, and he gets that jumpy feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same feeling he gets everytime he thinks of his godson and his parents. The promise. _I will take care of him._

And here he was, not sure whether the boy was even living anymore. Was he sick, or perfectly fine? Was he doing well in school or did he just not get it? Friends, or loner? Quidditch star like his father, or scholar like his mother? So many possibilities, and zero answers. No way to know whether he was okay.

He was betraying his promise because of Peter Pettigrew.

_They say ev'ry man needs protection,  
They say ev'ry man must fall.  
Yet I swear I see my reflection  
Someplace so high above this wall.  
I see my light come shining  
From the west unto the east.  
Any day now, any day now  
I shall be released._

An inmate screams out in agony as he is dragged through the halls to get his Dementor's Kiss. The men dragging him are not Dementors, but the evil men that should have been Dementors. They look like normal humans, and yet they get overwhelming joy out of seeing men get their souls sucked out. Sirius shudders, wondering if any man in all of Azkaban was nearly as "infamous" or "evil" as him.

If they are laughing at a man who probably had nothing to do with Voldemort, what would they do when it was Sirius' turn? Sirius, who "ratted out" Lily and James?  
_I did nothing of the sort,_ he yells inside his head. _They were my best friends! Why would I? How could I?_

He looks down at his hands, so dirty and broken. Dirt will forever be embedded in them. He brings a hand up to touch his hair, which is now longer and tangled. _I'm a monster_, he thinks to himself, feeling bad for a moment until he realizes that Harry has it worse.  
_He doesn't realize someone is there for him. He thinks he is alone! I can help him - and yet, I'm forced here, said to be a murderer. I would do anything for his parents, give my life up for them._

"Lights out," a loud voice yells before the lights throughout Azkaban shut off. There was no candle or extra lighting anywhere, which made it all the more difficult to escape. With Dementors dressed in black, you wouldn't know whether they were right on your tail or blocking your exit.

He shakes his head. "I have to do something," he whispers to himself in the darkness.

_Standing next to me in this lonely crowd  
Is a man who swears he's not to blame  
All day long I hear him shout so loud,  
Crying out that he was framed.  
I see my light come shining  
From the west unto the east.  
Any day now, any day now,  
I shall be released._

He imagines Harry's face, cold and helpless, without anyone there in his family. Where was he living when he wasn't at Hogwart's? Was he left on the street? Once again, the jumpy feeling returns to his stomach, and he knows what he has to do.

He has to escape.

_Author's Note: ..WTH? lol. Idk where this came from. It's short! It's just some drabble. Please tell me what you think?_


End file.
